CP - October, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1358-1380 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2374. *CP - September, 2374 *CP - November, 2374 Cardassia Plots Working on looking after Cydja, QUESTA is tired out when CORAT DAMAR gets back from his new duties as Legate. He catches her sleeping and then warns her to be more careful about asking random men to give her a child. When some tension snaps, CORAT brings QUESTA to his bed and they fool around, educating her in what he likes. DAMAR is surprised by a communication by AMITY DAMAR who finally confesses to him that she is pregnant. In the morning, DAMAR is super grumpy and acts like an asshole to QUESTA before helping CYDJA DAMAR get ready for school. Several days later, DAMAR talks QUESTA out of going out and performing for some officers before telling her that Amity is pregnant and just feeling like an asshole. CYDJA and QUESTA go out shopping and new character ERON BERN is brought in as her security guard as a young officer. Deep Space Nine Plots When JULIAN BASHIR talks to JADZIA DAX-WOLFE about her pregnancy, he is surprised that she still hasn’t told Marcus about it, but she explains it is because she knows she doesn’t die until she is pregnant which means the time is getting close. New character, Bajoran FATHI VERAL is on the station helping with repairs when he goes to Quarks and talks to MIXIE BRIDGES. JADZIA finally goes to her quarters and tells MARCUS WOLFE that she is expecting a little girl and he is really happy. QADIRA ROSHEN gets a promotion to LtJG and is more than excited to tell KATAL T’KASSUS, MARLON NADIS and ISAAC HAMMOND. LELOU VENARA is having a hard time coping with Jason’s death and seeks out help but gets upset when she finds AKALA AIEN in the Infirmary. After a fit, Akala calls JULIAN to help before he gives Akala some time off. AKALA goes to Quarks and is approached by JAKE SISKO who explains he could write an article about her so people will realize she is a good person. DENORIAN THAY has a conversation with AKALA and explains to her she should show others around her that she is a good person. MARCUS finds AKALA on the promenade and asks her about her issues with racism on the station before she explains more about her universe and some of the key differences. JULIAN is cornered by KEIKO O’BRIEN who asks about Miles and why he is always so busy. JULIAN is amazed when new character PA’U ZOTAH ZHAAN wakes up in the infirmary, only to find out she is plant based and ‘eats’ by making photosynthesis through her skin. JADZIA finally tells BENJAMIN she is pregnant and asks him to be Karyn’s god-father. MARCUS talks to KATAL and lets her know Jadzia is pregnant, as well as asking her to work on the holosuites to fix a glitch in them. MARCUS uses the system shutting down to beam into the security office and confronts DUKAT with the intent of killing him, but changes his mind when he realizes everyone has a choice. ZHAAN talks to BENJAMIN and they talk about where she is from before she leaves and Ben gags in his mouth. VALORA XAAN, as a botanist, talks to ZHAAN and asks her how she reproduces and can possibly be a sentient plant. KATAL confronts MARCUS about his phoney holosuite fix before he brings her to a Lord of the Rings program where the witch king has Dukat’s face and he explains he was going to kill him. #10 October, 2374 2374 #10 2374 #10